¿Mikaelson y Salvatore? Un amor peligroso
by KatherineAker
Summary: Una chica joven llega a Mystic Falls en busca de alguien... ¿que pasara cuando los encuentre? se verá atrapada en los problemas de Mystic Falls una vez mas en su vida, aunque encuentre el amor deberá lidiar con su pasado y obtener su venganza ¿conseguirá hacerlo o fracasará en el intento? Klaus/OC/Kol
1. Chapter 1

España 2009

Una azabache se encontraba en su habitación de hotel 5 estrellas, junto a 3 cuerpos tirados por el suelo, sonaba la canción de My songs know waht you did in the dark de Fall Out Boy, mientras se alimentaba de otro hombre joven, cuando ya había acabado separa su boca del cuello del chico dejándolo caer el cuerpo mientras la puerta se abría para dejar paso a un joven con cabello castaño oscuro de ojos azules y una cara angelical.

-¿otra vez? .- le dijo el chico

-tenía hambre.- contesto ella simplemente

-ahora tendré que limpiar todo este desastre… destripadora tenias que ser.-

-¡relax Byron! No pasa nada, al menos se controlarme.- dijo ella con una cara inocente.

Mientras Byron metía en bolsas los cuerpos nuestra azabache de ojos azules se lavaba la boca y las manos de los restos de sangre cuando sonó su móvil, era un mensaje, se dirigió a mirarlo y al leerlo una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro de apariencia inocente.

-Byron… Nos vamos a Mystic Falls.- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mystic Falls 2009 

-Odio los viajes en avión no son nada cómodos.- protestaba ella.

-Jajaja por suerte hemos llegado ya.- dijo Byron.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos?

-Conociéndolo estará en algún bar, y el único que parece haber por aquí es ese.- dijo ella señalando el bar delante de ellos, el Grill. Al entrar todo el mundo se giraba a mirarla, no todos los días se ven caras nuevas en este pueblo y menos con el pelo ondulado, color azabache hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, unos ojos azules y su piel blanca de porcelana, además de su ropa; chaqueta de cuero, camiseta de tirantes verde, pantalón corto negro y unas botas militares. Cuando miró a la barra, encontró a quien estaba buscando. Sin decir nada se sentaron al lado y el camarero les preguntó que querían.

-Un bourbon.- dijo ella

El hombre junto a ella se giró para mirarla, se parecían mucho fisicamete.

-¿Elizabeth?

-Hola Damon ¿Cómo estas hemano?.- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- dijo Damon sorprendido.

-jajaja y yo no puedo creer que estés aquí con Stefan y que no haya muerto ninguno de los dos.

-Seguimos teniendo nuestras disputas pero bueno, espera…¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?

-Tengo contactos.-Contestó ella guiñándole el ojo a su hermano mayor.-Por cierto te presento a Byron, mi mejor amigo, Byron este es mi hermano mayor Damon.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo hablando, tenían que ponerse al día, no se veían desde los 70. Damon explicó todo el panorama en la ciudad, Elena, Katherine y Klaus. Después de eso fueron a casa, Elena estaba allí, Elizabeth tenia el impulso de arrancarle la garganta, no solo porque se parecía a Katherine si no porque sabia que todo iba a acabar muy mal, la ultima vez acabaron como vampiros, ¿Qué seria esta vez? ¿alguno de los dos muertos? Tal vez los dos…

-Damon ¿Quiénes son?.- le preguntó Elena a Damon.

-Tranquila, te presento a Elizabeth Salvatore y su amigo Byron, tendrás que invitarlos a entrar.

Elena los miraba con desconfianza mientras Elizabeth forzaba una sonrisa inocente.

-Está bien…podéis entrar.

-Gracias… Elena.-dijo Elizabeth con rin tintín al pasar.

Después de haberse instalado en su habitación, se fue al la habitación de Stefan, el cual no estaba aun en casa, Byron había ido a conocer el pueblo, Damon estaba con Elena para inscribir a Elizabeth y a Byron en el instituto. Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y poco después la de la habitación y en ese momento Elizabeth saltó hacia Stefan enseñando sus colmillos pero con una cara divertida.

-Hola Stefan.-dijo ella al levantarse

-Elizabeth…¿Cómo…

Ella lo interrumpió con un abrazo.

-Al fin estamos la familia unida.

* * *

Más tarde conocieron a Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler… solo faltaba Alaric, el mejor amigo de Damon. Estaban en la cantina del instituto cuando una chica se aceró y le dijo a Elena que había un chico que quería invitarla al baile.

-Su nombre es Klaus.

-¿Qué?.- dijeron para mirar por todos lados.

-Si lo se es un nombre ridículo pero te aseguro que es totalmente sexy, quiere que le reserves el ultimo baile ¿no es tierno?

-¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se…- parecía aturdida

-Ha sido obligada.- dijo Elizabeth

* * *

Esa misma noche era el baile de la década, los 60, y antes tenían que tener un plan. Así que estaban en la casa de huéspedes esperando a Alaric, una vez que llegó Byron y Elizabeth se presentaron.

-Dejemos las presentaciones y pensemos como matar a Klaus.- dijo Stefan

Alaric rió un poco

-No puede ser tan fácil, es el vampiro más antiguo.

-Alaric tiene un punto.- dijo Damon para después salir por los volando por los aires,

-Puedo hacerlo, se que puedo Elena.- dijo Bonnie.

Una vez ya en el baile, la misma chica de la cantina se sube al escenario y dice:

-Esto es para Elena… de Klaus.

-Conozco a todo el mundo.-dijo Elena

-Quizás no esté aquí y quiere hacernos creer que si.

-Es un baile, mezclémonos.- dijo Damon.

-Dejemos que venga a nosotros.-dijo Elizabeth

Elizabeth fue con su hermano mayor.

-Ahí esta Alaric, vamos.- le dijo Damon a su hermana.

-Dedicación especial… ese tipo es un retorcido.- dijo Alaric con un tono raro.

-No me impresiona.- dijeron Damon y Elizabeth a la vez.

-Avisa si ves algo raro.-le dijo Damon para después ir a bailar con su hermana.

Iban cambiando de parejas para que Elena no se quedara sola en ningún momento.

-Elizabeth tengo que hablar con Jeremy quédate con Elena.-dijo Stefan .

* * *

Y este ha sido el prologo de mi historia intentaré este fin de semana subir otro capitulo

Un saludo!


	2. imágenes personajes

Elizabeth: . /image/1019478/180/

Byron: . /_HbvNzEk2doQ/S7_GpERvS2I/AAAAAAAAADs/j5yAIVjRe38/ s1600/percy+


End file.
